Uzumaki Meister
by scarface101
Summary: When Naruto found a certain seal in the Forbidden scroll he encountered Lord Death himself, and learned the truth about his clan. Now Naruto seeks vengeance against everyone responisble for his misery. Naruto x Harem. Sasuke, Sakura bashing. Sandaime, Yondaime and Jiraiya bashing too.


**A/N. Here's a new story for you. Please note that Maka is a Weapon instead of a Meister. Characters will also have their default appearances unless I say otherwise, and Naruto will get a new wardrobe, resembling that of Dante from Devil May Cry.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, Soul Eater, etc.**

Chapter one: Discovery.

Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Dead-last' and 'Demon of Konoha' sat in a clearing while reading from a large scroll. He scratched his head while reading the contents of it. From it he learned the Shadow clone Jutsu as a means of passing a 'test' given to him by his sensei Mizuki, and now he was looking to see if there was anything else he could learn in the time he had left.

While reading from the scroll he saw a sentence that said: For the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Below the sentence was a seal that resembled the swirl on his jumpsuit. He grinned and sent some of his chakra into the seal after remembering what his sensei Iruka said about storage seals.

After a minute a strange figure popped out of the seal, the figure had a very cartoonish appearance with a skull mask, the figure clapped together his abnormally large hands saying "Hello there friend! My my, it's been a long time since I've seen an Uzumaki. Especially one with this kind of potential, given your large chakra reserves."

The blonde teen was in shock and shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the figure tilted his head sideways and said in a confused voice "You don't know? I'm the Shinigami, and before you say that I should look scarier, I changed my appearance because it frightened children." The whiskered teen tilted his head and couldn't help but chuckle and voice why he was laughing "Why would [snicker] you be worried about that?"

The Shinigami replied "Well, you see I run a school and kids tended to run whenever they saw my true form." Naruto stopped laughing and asked "A school? What kind of school?" the Shinigami happily replied "The DWMA, or the longer version: the Death Weapons and Meister's Academy. A school where children learn to fight evil spirits and maintain the peace in the afterlife and living worlds."

The blonde tilted his head in confusion causing the Shinigami to continue "Meister's are people who wield their partner's. The 'Weapons' are people who have both a human form and a weapon form. The two work together in order collect 99 evil spirit souls and 1 witch soul so that the Weapon can become a Death Scythe; a weapon worthy enough to be wielded by me or Meister's I deem worthy. The true goal of both Meister's and Weapons as I have stated before is to protect the peace of both the living world and the realm of the dead."

Naruto absorbed the information like a sponge and then said in a calmer tone "Okay, but where is this 'school?'. And what does summoning you here have to do with me?" Death clapped his hands and answered "The school is located in 'Limbo' or Purgatory; whichever you prefer. You see Hell was too dark and scary for children to stay, not to mention the demon's constant assaults were also a deterrent. Heaven was too, shall we say 'heavenly' and the angels while good company and great to hang out with; their singing kept us awake at night so we decided to move to Limbo."

The whiskered Uzumaki nodded and motioned for Death to continue "Now then your clan was truly remarkable. When I decided to start training Meister's here as well, the people lacked the ability to become weapon's, but they made excellent Meister's, especially the Uzumaki clan. Anyway, I liked your clan best because they had unique soul wavelengths and their main goal in life was to promote and preserve peace. However, several villages, both major and minor became scared by the small but powerful clan's sudden growth spurt in number and power. So several villages consisting of Iwa, Taki, Kusa, Kumo, and regrettably Konoha itself attacked Uzushiogakure. Few survived; those that did I gave sanctuary in Limbo, a few others scattered across the Elemental Nation's and my favorite student Kushina was 'saved' by Konoha and brought here to this damned village."

The blonde Uzumaki was shaking in rage at the fact his clan's home was destroyed by the very village he was staying in, and the Sandaime, the man he called 'gramps' knew the whole time, and wondered why he was lied to about his name and his clan. Death stared at the blonde and could've sworn he saw the visage of Kushina around the boy, in a moment of curiosity Death asked "Say boy, who are your parents?"

The whiskered Jinchuuriki clenched his fist and answered in an enraged tone "That's what I'd like to know." Death nodded and said while face-palming "Silly me, what's your name boy?" the blonde boy answered "Naruto Uzumaki, the man who will seek justice for the Uzumaki clan; by destroying Konoha from the inside-out and then work on the other villages that destroyed Uzu. After my clan is laid to rest I shall establish and maintain peace."

Death nodded and said "Okay, then I shall assist you in achieving this goal, but you'll still need a Weapon. Give me some time and I'll get you… four weapons. The norm is one but with how large your soul wavelength is you'll need more than one. Well, I do like a challenge. See ya later!" With that he disappeared with a pop.

**Death City**

Death was overjoyed that another Uzumaki was still alive, and that his 'other' self was summoned from the Uzumaki's scroll. That was stolen by Konoha after the Uzu Massacre. After the massacre Death placed a piece of his soul inside the scroll hoping that Kushina his favorite student, or another Uzumaki would find it. 'This Naruto boy, could very well be Kushi-chan's son. I must look into it, but for now he needs at least four weapons.' The Shinigami thought, and then he remembered that Maka Albarn, hadn't found a Meister yet, Black Star was expelled for going overboard in a fight, which left Tsubaki without a Meister, and the Thompson sister's were also looking for a Meister after staying with Dr. Frank en Stein, much to their horror.

Death chuckled and sent summons to the four of them, after some time the four appeared. He explained to them the Uzumaki's history and that they were all going to be partnered with the same Meister who was the among the last of his clan. They nodded and accepted their new position; Death snapped his fingers and the four disappeared with a pop.

**With Naruto**

The blonde Uzumaki was running from his traitor of a sensei Mizuki, who wanted the scroll for himself. Mentally the blonde boy was slapping himself silly for not seeing through the trick, it was so obvious! 'Steal a scroll from the HOKAGE'S office.' That's what the bastard Chunin said; anything in there MUST be of great importance. Then he remembered the white-haired teme's rant about him being the Kyuubi, Naruto knew he wasn't because he befriended the vixen when he was younger, and quickly developed a crush that existed to this day.

She told him the real reason for her attacking Konoha, was that she was keeping a promise to his mother. Whom, the Kyuubi refused to name at the time, claiming that he needed to wait until he became stronger, because there were threats on both inside and outside the village.

Then the blonde boy remembered that Iruka saved him from that large shuriken, he was grateful that his brother figure genuinely cared for him, unlike the man he once called 'gramps.' His thought process was broken when four girls appeared in front of him, one had light blonde hair in what appeared to be pigtails, another had dark purple almost black hair, the other two had blonde hair like his, one had her hair long and straight and the other ones hair was short and messy.

The black-haired one bowed and said "Greetings Naruto-sama, we are your new weapons, please treat us well." Naruto nodded and asked them their names. The black haired one replied "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, please treat me well." The girl with pigtails said "Maka Albarn, I hope we can get along." The taller of the two blonde sisters said "Names Elizabeth Thompson, or Liz to my friends. And this is Patricia, my younger sister who is called Patty for short." Patty approached her new Meister and started shaking his hand rather violently, causing him to say "Let go, damnit! That hurts!"

She stopped and rubbed her head sheepishly saying "Sowy, Naruto-kun. Shinigami-sama said to be friends with you, and I was just trying to be friendly." Naruto couldn't help but sigh and say "It's okay Patty-chan, but enough about that I have a problem." The weapons were about to ask what kind of problem until they heard "Well, what do we have here? A bunch of demon loving whores?" they turned and spotted the rogue Chunin with a crazed grin on his face.

Patty was the first to speak "Who's that? Is he a bad guy?" her Meister nodded and spoke in a serious tone "Yeah, his names Mizuki a teacher from the Konoha Ninja Academy. He's now a traitor that wants to kill me so we have to beat him into the ground." The girls nodded, the Thompson sisters were about to change into their weapon forms until Iruka fell from a nearby tree while panting for breath and told them to run.

Naruto grinned and said "Sorry sensei, but Shinobi don't run away unless its unavoidable. Now then time to test out my new abilities with you. Which of you girls want to go first?" Liz and Patty smiled and transformed into their weapon forms, which appeared to be Berretta pistols. Mizuki just laughed and said "What are those going to do? They don't look like their meant for stabbing or cutting."

The blonde Jinchuuriki tested out the pistols by instinctively pulling one of their triggers, causing a loud bang and a hole to appear in the tree trunk next to the white-haired Chunin's head. The blonde boy smirked and said in a triumphant tone "Now I get it, just point and shoot." The sisters mentally nodded while the other two weapons were next to the injured Iruka.

Mizuki in his feared state now started to think 'rationally', and he concluded that the unknown girls were part of some strange bloodline. He scowled and charged at the 'demon'. The blonde boy grinned and spoke in a calm tone "I'll settle this with one shot. **Soul Resonance.**" Liz and Patty felt like their souls were connecting with their new Meister and instinctively allowed their souls to synch.

Their forms changed into what appeared to be laser cannons. Liz said calmly "Charge 100%. Power output 30%." Then Patty spoke in her childish voice "You're clear to fire!" Naruto grinned and said **"Soul Resonance: Eclipse cannon. Fire"** a dark purple beam of light erupted from the two cannons, in shock Mizuki froze and consequently was blasted to pieces, leaving only his limbs and a trail of destruction made of ruined trees.

Maka, Tsubaki and Iruka stared in shock at what happened, the two former were amazed at their Meister's abilities, while the latter was wondering about the 'source'.

**Meanwhile in Limbo.**

Death was looking through his mirror watching the newfound Uzumaki with growing interest, behind him were two men, one with red hair and the other with a screw through his head. The red-haired man said in an amazed voice "Wow, he successfully used Soul Resonance on his first try. I haven't seen such skill since Kushina-Aneki." **(A/N. Aneki means 'big sister'. Spirit is not related to Kushina, he calls her that as a form of respect to her strength.)**

The other man nodded and said "Agreed, he's a ways off, but he's got almost unlimited potential." Death nodded in agreement and said in a serious voice "You're both right. We must keep a close eye on this boy, he might even be able to surpass me. From what I can tell, he's no ordinary Uzumaki. He is a force of nature. A force that can either redeem or damn the world."

Elsewhere a woman in a white lab coat was listening in on the conversation and grinned evilly, she thought to herself _'This boy will make a fine subject for my experiments. Not only is he an Uzumaki, but I can tell there is a LOT of hatred in his heart, perhaps I can use it to my advantage.'_ She nodded to herself and then disappeared into the shadows.

**Back in Konoha.**

Naruto was congratulated by his older brother and given a headband as proof that he graduated, after that a female Anbu in a cat mask appeared. Naruto recognized her as one of the few people that actually liked him, because she often protected him from any 'smart' villagers hoping to 'avenge' the Yondaime.

She asked in a 'buisness-like' tone "Naruto-san, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka answered "Neko-san, Naruto was tricked into stealing the scroll by my assistant Mizuki, in the form of a make-up test stating that if Naruto learned a jutsu from it then he would pass and become a Genin." Neko nodded and said in a softer and more gentle voice "I see, and what happened to Mizuki?"

The blonde boy rubbed his head and answered "I blew him up." Neko couldn't help but face-fault and shout in disbelief "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he pointed behind him revealing four girls that were coming out of the bushes with a makeshift stretcher.

They introduced themselves explaining that they were part of Naruto's bloodline, by ingesting his blood it allowed them to take on the forms of a weapon, and only Naruto himself could wield them. Said boy was impressed at their lying and sighed in relief that Neko accepted their answer.

They helped Iruka on the stretcher and carried him to Konoha for medical treatment.

**Meanwhile.**

Hiruzen 'The Professor' Sarutobi. Sat in his office and overheard the conversation. He wondered why the crystal ball suddenly became so foggy when the boy tampered with a seal in the scroll, consequently he didn't see Naruto speaking to Death or the fight with Mizuki leaving him in the dark about what truly transpired. He took a drag from his pipe and remembered that the Uzumaki's did have people that could turn into weapons with them during the War of Uzu.

He tapped his desk a few times and saw an opportunity, a new bloodline, the Yondaime's and Uzumaki genes, and the Kyuubi could make the boy into the perfect weapon for Konoha. He grinned and decided to put the boy in Team 7 with the Sensei being Kakashi Hatake, a man who could use his Sharingan to 'control' the Kyuubi, Sakura Haruno the boy's 'crush' and Sasuke Uchiha, another Sharingan user, not to mention their rivalry could help each other become even stronger with their attempts to outdo one another.

He stamped the form and grinned at his plan.

**With Naruto.**

After dropping Iruka off at the hospital, the blonde Meister and his Weapons left towards his apartment, when they arrived the girls were less than impressed. Not only was the apartment in the Red Light District, all the furniture were old and had moth holes. Their Meister decided to tell them about his childhood, he told them about the beatings, being sold expired foods at double the normal price, and his education being sabotaged by all but a select few teachers.

Needless to say the girls cried their eyes out, and hugged their Meister. They thanked him for telling them about his past and promised to be as supportive as possible. After explaining his past he told them about the people that they would likely be paired with: Shikamaru Nara, a lazy guy who was a 'I'm smarter than you without trying' kind of guy, he never bragged about his intelligence and was nice enough to hang out with.

Chouji Akamichi, he was friendly and was one of Naruto's few friends, they often ate together with Shikamaru during lunch break at the Academy, he's almost always seen with a bag full of chips and becomes a raging monster if you call him fat.

Shino Aburame, was the one he knew the least, Shino was as quiet as a graveyard and rarely ever spoke, the few times he did was a simple 'Hello', despite his lack of speech he was almost as smart as his Nara classmate, and Naruto thought he was friends with Shino or at the very least acquaintances.

Hinata Hyuuga, she was a sweet albeit timid girl unlike the rest of her clan. She has a crush on Naruto and used to stalk him, at first he thought it was cute, but it quickly became creepy. He confronted her on it and told her to stop following him; she quickly apologized and promised on her mother's grave she wouldn't do it again. After that incident they became close friends, after hanging out for awhile she asked if she still had a chance of being his girlfriend, his reply was 'Maybe, we'll see how things work', she agreed and left it at that.

Kiba Inuzuka, at first the two were friends, but when he hit puberty he started acting like he was 'top dog', pun intended. Kiba often asked girls out, only to be refused, after his attempts with the more quick tempered girls he switched tactics and decided to target Hinata, the shy, quiet girl. Naruto didn't like the way Kiba nearly forced himself on Hinata, so he beat up the dog boy and then they became bitter enemies.

Sasuke Uchiha, was in every single definition of the word, arrogant. He always boasted about the power of his clan and being an 'elite', after the Uchiha Massacre he was spoiled by the Civilian council, giving him the belief that he was Kami's gift to the world. While he was talented, the teachers, minus Iruka, raised his scores on tests, making his ego even more bloated. Naruto and Sasuke hate each other with a passion, despite the fact they didn't know why. And according to some rumors from the boys of their class, the emo was gay because he had a small army of fan-girls throwing themselves at his feet, and yet he didn't even say 'Hi'.

Sakura Haruno, a hardcore Sasuke fan-girl, and self proclaimed #1 Sasuke fan-girl. Before the Uchiha Massacre she and Naruto used to be friends, but after the massacre it was as if she had almost forgotten his very existence, she started insulting him and hitting him for the smallest things, even things that weren't his fault, he at first tried to be friends with her again, but his efforts proved fruitless so he gave up on her.

Finally, Ino Yamanaka. While she was also a Sasuke fan-girl, she isn't as bad as the others. Naruto once saved her by shoving her out of the way of a runaway wagon. After that they promised to be friends forever, but like most promises of the like, it wasn't kept. She became a fan-girl, end of story. While she wasn't as abusive as Sakura, she wasn't pleasant either.

The girls nodded and also cried at some of his stories. Naruto sighed and said "Okay, team placements are tomorrow, and I can't miss it. It would be problematic if all of you were with me at a time, so I can only take one or two of you." They nodded and Liz said "Me and Patty are best used when we're together. While we can be used separately, it would be better to use us as a pair." Patty nodded in agreement with her big sister, Tsubaki then spoke "Umm, Naruto-sama, may I please join you at the Academy?"

The blonde Meister nodded gaining a smile from the black-haired girl, the other three girls didn't mind because they wanted to learn more about the village they were staying in. their Meister yawned and decided to go to sleep, he offered to sleep on the couch but the girls didn't know whether to accept or protest until Patty said childishly "Let's sleep together!"

This brought some heavy blushes from the Meister and other three girls, and reluctantly accepted. Needless to say that their first night was an uncomfortable one since none of them were used to such… contact.

**Next morning. At the Academy.**

The various students were waiting excitedly for their teacher Iruka to announce the team assignments, some of the boys were wondering if they would get a cute girl like Hinata as their teammate or if their sensei would be a steamy hot woman. While the majority of the girls were praying that they would be paired with their 'beloved' Sasuke-kun, however one girl was hoping to be paired with a certain blonde boy.

After a few minutes the door opened, the various students thought it was their sensei, instead it was revealed to be Naruto and a black-haired girl close behind him. A certain banshee shouted "NARUTO-BAKA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" the blonde teen replied "My test was rigged so that I would fail, so Iruka-sensei allowed me to take it again."

Many of the students raised their eyebrows at this, but silently accepted the 'dope's' answer. Sakura huffed in annoyance and then turned towards the black-haired girl saying "And who the hell are you? Are you here to steal Sasuke-kun?"

Tsubaki asked her Meister "Umm, which one is Sasuke-san?" every single Sasuke fan-girl face-vaulted, when they got to their feet they all shouted "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO SASUKE-KUN IS?" the blonde teen and his partner couldn't help but sweat-drop at their reaction. The fan-girls pointed towards a lone black-haired boy while saying "That's Sasuke-kun!"

The pink-haired girl then spoke in a clearly irritated tone "You didn't answer my questions; now answer them." Tsubaki bowed politely and said in a calm tone "My name is Tsubaki, and I'm Naruto-sama's friend and partner."

This made every single person in the room curious about her statement, and then Kiba somehow appeared out of nowhere and asked perversely "Hey cutie, how about you dump the loser and go out with a real man like me?"

The black-haired girl shook her head as she spoke politely "I must decline, but thank you nonetheless." The dog boy scowled and roughly grabbed her arm "No wasn't an option." He said angrily, the blonde Jinchuuriki was about to step in but his partner gave him a look saying 'Let me handle this.'

She cleared her throat and said calmly, but laced with a hint of frustration "Sir, I don't appreciate you grabbing me like that. Please let go and I won't harm you." Kiba started laughing at her, when he stopped he finally said "You really think you can hurt me bitch?"

Her eyebrow twitched and in response she kicked him in the groin making the dog boy squeal in pain. He fell to the floor clutching his nether regions as rolled left and right. The black-haired girl smiled in victory, while some of the other boys wincing at what they just witnessed.

The door opened revealing Iruka with his arm in a sling. Chouji asked "What happened to you Iruka-sensei?" the scarred man rubbed his head while answering "Bad judgment happened." All but two people in the class room tilted their heads in confusion, but decided to leave it alone.

The scarred Chunin picked up a clip board and started sounding off names and teams, Naruto tuned out most of them, until he heard "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he beat his head on his desk, Tsubaki wasn't sure whether to stop him, or try to reassure him that it would okay, when in reality it wasn't. Iruka was about to continue but a blond-haired woman in a lab coat entered. She smiled and said "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki. I need to ask him some questions."

"I don't recognize you; where is Misa-san? She's supposed to be the school nurse." Iruka asked, the blonde-haired woman replied "I'm her replacement. She had a few cigarettes too many, I'm afraid." The scarred sensei nodded and motioned for the blonde teen to come down, in the seats Tsubaki thought _'She seems familiar. Do I know her from somewhere?'_

Naruto approached the woman and said "Naruto Uzumaki. Now who're you?" she smiled slyly replying "Medusa Gorgon, at your service." She discreetly cast a spell on Tsubaki that prevented her from remembering her identity. Wouldn't do if someone recognized her here, would it?

She motioned for the blonde boy to follow her to the nurses office. She pointed to the bed, making him sit on it. She took out a stethoscope and asked while checking his heartbeat "So you're the container of the Kyuubi huh?" he stiffened up, causing her to smile at him and say warmly "Don't worry, I can tell between the sword and the scabbard. A great burden was forced on you; you keep back one of the most destructive forces in the world, and yet people look down on you, and more than once attempted to take your life."

Naruto was lulled by her words as she continued speaking while stile placing the stethoscope on his chest, which had a rune that would compel him to trust her "Surely you must be angry at them? Wouldn't you want some payback?"

He replied back "Yes I would, but not just for how I was treated." She raised an eyebrow asking "Really? So what is your other reason then?" his eyelids became heavier as the spell did its work "My clan's village was destroyed by a coalition of villages, one of which was Konoha. I intend to get payback for it."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, but then an evil grin appeared on her face as she said "You know I hate the world too. To me the world is in a state of 'stasis', nothing is changing, evolving, nothing of importance is happening. How about you help me break this stasis, and I'll help you get your revenge?"

Her grin got even bigger when she anticipated him saying yes, but instead he replied "No, the world isn't in 'stasis'. The reason why nothing is changing is because people don't want things to change; they have become so comfortable with what they have, they fear they'll lose it at the slightest change. I appreciate your offer, but I'll do things on my terms."

His speech left her dumbfounded as he left the room, she angrily stared at the rune on the stethoscope thinking _'Dammit! This rune is supposed to be flawless! It would bring even the Shinigami to trust me if I placed it on him… that brat must have a stronger spirit than I thought. I made the mistake of underestimating him. I won't do it again.'_

She pocketed the tool and walked towards the desk, she picked up a file that had the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' on it, she opened it and started reading. A smirk appeared on her face as she continued reading, when she was done she thought with an evil smile _'Now I understand, with all he's been through it is a miracle that he's not in a Psychiatric ward. If he went through that and came out sane then he must have an unbreakable Will. I guess a simple charm, like what I just attempted won't work. I'll have to somehow earn his trust and that'll take time, but then I am a very patient woman. Now that I think about it I hope that the memory rune I slipped on him will prevent him from remembering the whole of our conversation'_

She wondered how she'll go about getting the boy on her side. Her musings were interrupted when a kid with a long blue scarf entered. She recognized him as the same brat that kept showing up, she became angry at how he barged in and shouted "GET OUT BRAT! DON'T COME BACK HERE FAKING SOME ILLNESS JUST TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL!" as the kid ran out the door in terror of her KI she heard someone else shout "Honorable Grandson!"

**With Naruto.**

The blonde reentered the class room, it was mostly empty except for his partner and two 'teammates'. He sat next to Tsubaki and asked "What'd I miss?" she turned to him and answered "Nothing really. Team 8 is Hinata-san, Kiba-san, and Shino-san, their sensei is a woman named Kurenai. Team 10 is Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, and Chouji-san, their sensei is Asuma. Your teams sensei should've been here some time ago."

He nodded as held his head while tapping on the desk impatiently. Out of the blue the black-haired girl asked "Naruto-sama, what did that nurse want with you?" he answered "It was just a check-up, we talked a bit. She seemed rather nice, smelled good too." That last part made Tsubaki bristle with jealousy she paused when she realized she was jealous. Her thoughts were interrupted when a man with gravity defying hair entered. His face was obscured by a mask and his headband was slanted to cover one of his eyes.

He turned to the four saying "Well, I was expecting three but I have found four. Must be in the wrong room." He was about to leave until Naruto said or rather yelled "HEY! WHO'RE YOU?" the masked man turned towards him answering "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'm supposed to be Team 7's sensei."

All four of them face-vaulted shouting "THAT'S US!" Kakashi tilted his head saying "Really? Okay then, meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the four in the classroom; five minutes later they came onto the roof where the masked Jonin was waiting for them.

He motioned for them to sit down, as they took their seats on the steps he said "Alright then, lets get to know one another. To start, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have quite a few hobbies, and I haven't decided on a dream yet. You next whiskers."

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my partners, and ramen. I dislike undercooked ramen, people who can't tell between a sword and a scabbard, Emos and Banshees. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen, and training. As for my dream, I don't feel like telling you three."

All four of them sweat-dropped thinking _'I think he mentioned ramen four times.'_ Sakura went next saying "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are [looks at Sasuke]. My hobbies are [looks again and blushes]. My dream is to [Looks again and squeals]. AND I HATE NARUTO-BAKA!" she finished with a shout.

The thoughts of the others were:

Kakashi: _'A hardcore fan-girl. Just great.'_

Naruto: _'Like I care.'_

Tsubaki: _'Less than two minutes of hearing her, and I want to cut out her vocal chords.'_

Sasuke: _'Hmph, like I care. All I need is power.'_

Finally Sasuke went "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like power, power and more power. I dislike everything especially anything that's female. My hobby is acquiring power, and my dream is to consolidate power and avenge my clan." Sakura had hearts in her eyes, while the other three thought _'I've heard of the term power hungry, but this is ridiculous.'_

Kakashi nodded saying "Very good, you are all unique and have your own goals. Come to training ground 7 tomorrow at 10:00 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Later!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the four of them on the roof.

Naruto looked at Tsubaki and said to her "What say we get some groceries and go home Tsubaki-chan?" she blushed at the affectionate suffix and nodded. The two leapt off the roof to prepare for the next day.

**End Chapter one.**

**Omake: Where is Black Star?**

Black star was standing on the nose of the Yondaime Hokage, grinning like an idiot. He took a deep breath and shouted out to Konoha "HEAR ME! ALL OF YOU! I AM BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME A GOD! BE GRATEFUL THAT I HAVE CHOSEN THIS MISERABLE PLACE AS THE STAGING GROUND FOR MY ASCENSION TO GODHOOD! I BLACK STAR WILL…" [CRACK!]

He stopped in the middle of his rant as the stone nose broke off from the mountainside making him fall down to the almost endless trees below.

In Medusa's new office she witnessed what happened to Black Star thinking _'Not him again; I hope he dies. He annoyed me to hell at the DWMA and now he's here. Hope he finds someone else to annoy if he lives.'_

While at Naruto's apartment, he and his partner's were having a freshly cooked dinner made by Tsubaki. Out of nowhere Maka asked "Did anyone hear something?" Patty shook her head and Liz said "I didn't hear anything." Then the ninja girl said "I could've sworn I heard something familiar. Probably just my imagination." Naruto didn't know what they were talking about but still said "For all we know it might be a narcissistic attention seeking brat with delusions of grandeur."

The four girls tilted their heads thinking _'That sounds like someone we knew, but who?'_ they shrugged and continued eating. While a certain greenish-blue haired kid shouted "I'LL NEVER DIE, BECAUSE I'M GOD!" out of nowhere another more feminine voice shouted "SHUT UP ALREADY! **VECTOR ARROWS!"** [BOOM]

**End Omake.**

**A/N. Okay meant to release this sooner, but better late than never. Please leave reviews and suggestions for the harem. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
